Graduation
by The Kirei Rocket
Summary: Just a cute little cheesy fic I wrote in like ten or fifteen minutes about Sora's life after graduating from high school. Just be cautious because it contains Sorato. If you don't like that, then don't read. But if you do, please R/R!


A/N: I wrote this listening to "Graduation" by Vitamin C... I think it turned out alright! It's short, but sweet! Please R/R!   


**Graduation**   


Sora sighed as she put away the dry dishes. She felt so far away, being in her big house all alone. It was like this every day. She'd come home from work at 1 PM, and be completely lonely. Neither of the neighbors were home, she could tell by looking out to see their cars were gone. After putting away the last plate, she went into her living room and sat on the couch. That's when she remembered her graduation day.   


*~*~*   


_~Thirteen Years Earlier~___

The wind blew in the eight friends' faces as they took one last chance to say goodbye. Mimi was crying, she could barely stand it. The cool breeze lifted their spirits a bit, but they were all too sad to smile. "I'm gonna miss you guys so much... It's hard to remember way back when I was only 8 and we all spent time in the Digital World together... I hope I still see you sometimes, Matt, when I go over to Takeru's," Hikari said quietly. Takeru and herself were both in 10th grade, and were dreading graduation now more than ever, especially since once TK graduated, him and his mom were moving to Montana. With the best smiles they could muster on their faces, Taichi, Yamato, Jyou, Sora, Mimi, Koushiro, Takeru, Hikari, and Micheal all exchanged hugs and e-mail addresses, and were on thier way. Takeru and Hikari were going with Taichi back to his place for the night, and Taichi was dropping Micheal off at his apartment. Sora was dropping Mimi and Yamato off at their apartments before going back to her new one. Jyou and Koushiro were both going to Koushiro's place, where they were getting thier stuff before heading off for an apartment they were going to share near the college they were both going to next year. 

"Here, let me drive," Mimi offered, holding her hand out for Sora to give her the keys. "Huh? But why?" Sora asked. "So you two can say goodbye," she said, winking. Sora blushed but gave Mimi the keys. Nobody could sit in the front passenger seat, since there were tons of books and stuff the three had bought that day, and Mimi knew that. She also knew what the other Digidestined didn't know about Sora and Yamato. Putting on their seatbelts, Mimi turned on the engine and they were off. 

They all lived on the other side of Tokyo now, staying there until they all had to go to seperate colleges in the coming year. It gave them more of a chance to stick together, just for a little longer. They'd been pretty much best friends as a group of four (also including Taichi) since they were TK and Kari's age, when Mimi came back to live in Tokyo, along with Micheal. But even though they were living near each other, they planned on slowly not speaking with each other, so it would be easier to say goodbye when they really did have to go. Despite what Mimi wanted, Sora and Yamato just sat back there, hand in hand, looking around aimlessly trying to think of something to say to the other or Mimi. 

"This is my place," Mimi said sadly, turning off the engine and picking her books out of the mess on the front seat. Sora got out and got into the front seat, and, waving goodbye to Mimi, headed a block away to the apartment complex where both she and Yamato lived. It was the same apartment Kari and her parents lived in, minus one very sad Taichi. 

As they got in the elevator and headed towards the 3rd floor, they said goodbye. Yamato kissed Sora lightly on the cheek and gave her a hug. "I'm gonna miss you," he said, taking in the scent that he knew so well as Sora's. He described it as a sweet smell with no name other than hers, but he could tell it from a mile away. "I'm going to miss you too, Yama-chan." When the door pinged, Yamato had to get out. Sora pushed the button for the 2nd floor, and went back to her lonely aparment. 

*** 

Now, months later, they all had to leave for college. All three were going to live in dorms until they could find respectable apartments. Mimi hugged Sora and Matt before she had to quickly run off, because her mom and dad were there to take her and her stuff to the dorm. "Call me, okay?" Yamato said, giving Sora a slip of paper with his new phone number on it. "Sure thing."   
"Y'know, This is all going to seem so distant once we're both married and have kids of our own. Do you think our relationship is going to make any difference to us once we have a husband and wife?"   
"I don't know about you, but I'm sure it will for me. I might fall in love again, yes, and by that time be old enough to get married, take care of children, and own a house. But you won't fade away that easily, Yamato. I love you."   
Yamato hugged his girlfriend. "I love you too. This time I'm really going to miss you..."   
"I'm really going to miss you too."   
Then Yamato's ride came. "So, uh, call me then."   
"You bet," Sora said, giving him a goodbye kiss and waving as he walked away 

  
*~*~*   
__ __

Sora frowned at the memories, but smiled as she heard the door open. "Momma!" her two daughters exclaimed, running over and jumping on her. "Hey you two! Now where's your daddy?" The oldest grinned, and her two year old sister giggled as their dad came through the door. "Happy birthday," he said, handing Sora a blue velvet box. She opened it, revealing a necklace in the shape of a heart, as identical to the Crest of Love as it could be. Sora hugged her husband. "Oh Yamato! Thank you!" she exclaimed. Now that her family was home, she wasn't lonely anymore. 


End file.
